Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons
by Darkshadows54
Summary: After years of hiding in the shadows, Pitch returns to get revenge on the Guardians and create a New Dark Age. Mai has told the Guardians that in order to defeat Pitch and his new friends, they need the Elite to help them. How will the Guardians react to this? Especially Jack? Hijack!
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey guys, so this is the first chapter, so I'm really nervous what you guys will think of it. Please if you notice any mistakes or have any ideas, just review below. WARNING! This is guy/guy and POSSIBLE girl/girl, and it will explain why later, so please don't flame! Also, I won't be doing their accents, I tried writing like the accents, but it was hard, so just think they have there accents, okay? VIRTUAL COFFEES AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

* * *

**3rd Person**

It was a dark chilly night at the North Pole. Winds howled, snow thundered down in pounds at a time.

Yet if you listen closely, you can hear the sound of jolly music echoing in the wind. If you looked hard enough, you might see the faintest glow of light. If you stayed still, just for a moment, you might just feel a warmth radiating from somewhere.

And then it's gone.

And it's gone because you don't**_ BELIEVE_**. You don't believe in the fairy tales you parents would tell you just before bedtime, the fairy tales that gave you the sweetest of dreams. You don't believe in what was your entire childhood, do you remember your childhood?

It was the sweet time when you would try to stay up all night on that fateful night, waiting for the mysterious man who left you wonderful presents under the tree.

It was the time when you would be excited to put a tooth under your pillow, hoping to find that little present under your pillow, what would seem so little now, was one of the greatest things in your little child mind.

It was the time when you would get all fancied up for Easter Sunday, going through the long, boring hours of church as the priest droned on about something you didn't understand, just squirming in excitement as you thought about the eggs under the bushes, so delicately painted, you can't imagine how patient the person is.

It was the time when you would dream about riding dinosaurs, or swimming with dolphins, being a cowboy, a princess being saved by the dashing prince, the time when you can_** FLY**_, and not worry about falling, because you know they wouldn't do that to you.

_**THERE**_

**_THAT_** is the memories

The wonders

The hope

The imagination that came with childhood.

Hold that feeling, that feeling in the bottom of your stomach, the one that made your head light, the warm feeling in your heart.

_**THAT**_ is the feeling of belief.

Belief of St. Nicholas

Belief of the Tooth Fairy

Belief of the Easter Bunny

Belief of the Sandman

And then, you see it.

The huge workshop. You can't believe it, one second it wasn't there, but now it is.

You brain is telling you 'Look again'

But your eyes tell it 'We are, it's really there'

Let's go inside now, shall we?

* * *

We are looking at a door. But not just any door, it was a dark oak wooden door, covered in festive red and green decorations.

And suddenly we're inside, where a huge man is tinkering with a piece of ice, humming along with the music being played faintly in the back round. On one arm, there is a tattoo with the word Nice, and a bunch of pictures you only realize as the faces of hundreds of children. The other says Naughty, also littered with the faces of children, except they are scowling. The man had white hair and a white beard. He had wrinkles from smiling too much, his eyes sparkled, as if begging for something to happen, his cheeks are a rosy red as he munched on a cookie.

Suddenly, the strange man yells out of excitement, and throws the piece of ice into the air, only it isn't a block of ice anymore, but a complicated piece of art of a train. It did not fall to the ground as expected,but flew.

Just as it reached the door though, it flew open, causing the train to smash into pieces.

A yeti speaks fast gibberish to the man that he somehow understands, because as soon as the yeti finishes speaking, he whispers "The globe?" And hurriedly walked out, the train all but forgotten.

North walks out into another room, 15 times bigger than the office he was just in, everywhere there was toys being made by yeti's, and little legs just getting under people's feet.

North looks at the globe in concern. At first nothing, and North hopes it was just a false alarm, but all of a sudden, the room darkens. The joy fullness and happiness long gone, now replaced by coldness and fear. Suddenly, the lights on the globe flickered, dark sand spreading across it, mixed with a poison green and blood-red sand too. Dark cackle's could be heard, echoing across the horrified room.

And suddenly, as soon as it has started, it was gone. The only thing left was one sentence, again and again across the walls of the room.

'Expect us'

North immediately ordered yeti's and elves to expect guests, just as the Northern lights went on, bringing the guardians together once more.

_**'Expect us'**_

* * *

A/U: So yay! First chapter done! Please tell me how you liked it! If you have and comments or ideas, click that adorable button below!


	2. Chapter 2-Darkness Rises

Enjoy!

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

****Jack knew something was wrong when Bunny didn't yell at him for being late. The rest of the other Guardians were all quietly talking to each other when Sandy noticed Jack. He waved him over and formed an arrow out of sand, pointing to the seat next to him.

Jack smiled when he saw this and walked over to the seat. He leaned back, placed his feet on the table and said "Alright what's up? Russia isn't going to freeze by itself you know"

Bunny finally noticed Jack and growled "Bloody show pony, get ya feet off the table!"

"What are you going to do Kangaroo?"

"I'm not a kangaroo! I'm. A.** Rabbit**."

Jack laughed and said "Whatever you say, Bunny"

North cleared his throat and began, "When I came into the globe room earlier today, the globe was covered in black sand, and everywhere on the walls were the words '_Expect Us_' in black sand. **Nightmare Sand**"

Before anyone could protest -Bunnymund-, complain-Jack-, or ask questions -Tooth and Sandy-, the moon started to shine brilliantly, giving a sense of comfort to everyone in the room as the pale light lit up the room.

North stood and grinned, as if seeing an old friend. "Mani! What is it? Is Pitch?"

The pale light slowly formed four figures. One was a boy the age of 16, with a helmet with tall horns coming out the top of it. The red of his eyebrows suggested that underneath his helmet, he had un-tamable flaming red hair. Three blue stripes ran across one eye, making him look even more vicious. He wore heavy clad armor with a skirt with metal spikes coming out. But what stood out most was not the bloody axe he held in his hand, but his belt. It too had metal spikes, but the buckle was a huge circle with a dragon in it.

Above the picture, words were formed.

_**Dagur, Spirit of Lunacy and Hate**_

_****_The picture of the spirit now known as Dagur vanished, replaced with something else.

It looked like a women in her early thirties, lean and slender. She had curly raven black hair that went to the bottom of her shoulders. She wore an ankle blood red dress with a square cut and the sleeves fell loosely to her wrists, which was all, was traced with a golden edge. She had onyx colored eyes that seemed to never end, and would never show any emotion. She wore a sickly sweet smile that didn't meet her eyes. She had a rosy blush that suited well with her cream colored skin. It was obvious that she was beautiful, somehow though, you could tell she knew it also.

_**Gothel, Spirit of Arrogance and Witchcraft**_

Same as before, the image vanished and was replaced by a new one.

A man with black hair that reached his mid-back stood proudly in the image. His beard was as long-if not longer- than his hair, reaching his chest. He looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's, but his stormy gray eyes held thousands of years of tales. Although he was shirtless, blue patterns covered his skin, barely showing any normal colored skin. A dark brown bear skin was hung loosely across his back, acting as a cloak. He held two axes in his hands, looking as if he were ready for battle.

_**Mor'du, Spirit of Greed and**__**War**_

Then Pitch formed with all three spirits with him. They were all smirking evilly while the boy laughed maniacally. Then they finished.

Everyone just

Stood there, gaping at what they saw.

Finally, _Tooth_ seemed to come to her sentences and asked the moon what everyone was thinking. "There are _four of them? _We barely won against Pitch last time, even with Jack! How are we supposed to beat _four_ of them?"

"We must defeat them, otherwise children of the world will be in danger" North said, speaking gravelly.

"Whatever," Bunnymund scoffed "Their just bloody show ponies, I can take 'em"

Jack looked uncertain "I don't know Bunny, last time we fought Pitch, you actually became a Bunny; a fluffy one at that"

Bunny was livid. He was about to attack Jack with his boomerangs when the moon created four symbols; a Sun, a purple petal flower, a red leaf, and a snow flake.

The original four Guardians gasped while Jack became even paler than usual.

"The Elite are alive?" Tooth cried

North shook his head fiercely "Impossible," he said "They died in battle against Pitch during the Dark Age"

Sandy formed an arrow towards Jack and formed a question mark.

North gave a cry of dismay and said "Of course! We must tell him story!" North turned toward Jack and said seriously "Jack have you ever heard of The Elite?" Before Jack could answer though, North waved his hand at Jack and said "Silly me, of course you haven't; Anyways, long ago there were four spirits known as The Elite, or better known as the spirits of the seasons Summer, Autumn, Spring and Winter. For years they would watch over the seasons, making sure they didn't get out of hand. But not only were they the spirits of the seasons, they were also protectors and warriors of the moon. During the Dark Ages, The Elite battles with us against Pitch and his fearlings. In the end, we won. Pitch was weak, his fearlings gone; but there was a bitter price to pay for winning" North drew in a deep, rattled breath. Tooth looked like she was about to cry, Bunny looked like he wanted to punch something, and Sandy looked Somber.

"What?" Jack said. "What happened? Tell me" he demanded.

North took another deep breath and continued. "The Elite were badly damaged, there symbols of power were destroyed during the fight, leaving them helpless against the fearlings. Before they died, a piece of them returned to the moon, so he may choose the new Elite. He still hasn't, which is why the seasons are spiraling out of control. The ozone layer is being destroyed, leaving humans helpless against the sun. It has begun to snow in the middle of summer. Animals are having difficulty hibernating with seasons lasting longer than usual. Slowly, of time, unless Mani chooses new Elite group, the seasons will destroy themselves, taking human kind with them."

Everyone was deathly silent as they watched Jack. First, he seemed terrified, for what though, they didn't know. But then he looked out right furious. He abruptly stoop up, causing everyone to stumble back in surprise, and flew to the top of the globe.

He pointed his staff at the moon and started to yell "How come you never told me this?! You told me they passed our powers to us, not DIED! I will NOT allow my friends, my _FAMILY_, die trying to protect you! YOU TOLD ME THEY WOULDN'T DIE!"

Jack curled up into a ball on top of the globe and started to silently cry. His staff became blue with power as more emotions tumbled inside him. The image of the snowflake created by the Moon turned brighter than before and rose over Jack, but he didn't notice.

Everyone else gapped at him in shock. Tooth's hands covered her mouth and muttered "Oh my god" while everyone else just nodded. "Is- is he saying that he's an-". North covered his Bunnies mouth, nodding while they looked at Jack in awe.

North lowered his hand and began to stroke his beard thoughtfully "When I met Jack, I assumed he was merely a son of winter, not _the_ spirit of winter" he mused.

Sandy quickly formed numerous images to which Tooth nodded too "That makes sense Sandy, remember the blast of energy he created against Pitch's sand guys?" Tooth explained, looking at Bunny and North. They both nodded, but said nothing.

Jack then stood up and floated down. "I guess by now that you guys figured it all out, but I'm still supposed to say it formally to you guys, sadly" Jack said, half-heartedly joking. He then stood up tall and said "I am Jack Frost, formally known as Jokul Frosti, spirit of winter, defender and warrior of the Moon, one of the Elite." He looked at all of their faces and calmly added "Now, I suggest we get moving, because Bunny's warren is getting attacked."

When they arrived at the Warren, they automatically knew something was wrong. The flowers that painted the eggs were covered in black sand, the eggs were all trying to hide from the intruders, and it was much too hot for a place that was always spring.

_**Thud, thud, thud**_

"Come _on,_ is that _**all**_ you can do with an axe? You look all buff and scary looking, but you can barely make a dent in the tree!"

_**THUD**_

_**CRASH**_

"Thank you thatwas what I was hoping for" "Will you two _**stop**_ fooling around? For all we know they'll get here soon, and your pitiful axes will be stuck in a tree!"

A grave English accent coolly said "They already are"

The four figures invading the Warren turned around to see five spirits poised for battle. Pitch raised a hand, almost as if he was greeting them, and black sand erupted from the earth, chaining the Guardians to the ground. Pitch smirked and chided "My, my, are we getting sloppy" He clenched his fist and tightened the bonds.

"I was hoping for some fun, you promised we would have fun" a boy- who the Guardians recognized as Dagur growled. Pitch held up a hand and quietly said "Patience, you will all have your revenge soon" The four all grinned evilly at the thought.

Pitch then stared at Jack and said "Well, lookie here, it seems I have captured one of the Elite!" He said gleefully.

He leaned down towards Jacks ear; lips brushing his ear when he said "Just so you know, this is how I killed the _last_ autumn spirit" When Jack heard this he thrashed violently against his chains while the rest of the Guardians paled considerably.

"Hm, yes, he was _quite _the looker with his pleading amber eyes as he weakly tried to fight back" Pitch murmured.

He then stood up straighter and said loudly "Though I must say, the _**new**_ autumn spirit is even more handsome then the last one _isn't _he Jack?"

At this Jack attempted to throw himself at Pitch "Don't you DARE touch Hiccup or I swear-"

"Swear what Jack?" Pitch interrupted, having fun with his little game "You'll turn me into an icicle?" He laughed bitterly.

"My time for hiding under children's beds and staying under the Guardians shadow" Pitch roared "From now on, there will be a new world; controlled by fear, greed, and hatred, from now on, this will be known as the _**New Dark Age!"**_

He turned back to Jack and said "For years, I have tried to find the Elite again, so that I can defeat them and get my revenge. Finally I have found it" Pitch formed his scythe and said "Who knew it was in front of me the entire time?" And the swung it down.

Before anyone had time to react, the scythe shredded Jacks sweatshirt, showing the intricate designs on his back.

On the top of his spine, a Celtic snowflake almost looked as if it was burned into his skin. On the mid-right part of his back, a black leaf looked as if it were softly falling, on the left; a flower looked as if it was growing. Then on the bottom, was a blazing sun. But what was the largest symbol on his back was a tree right smack in the middle of the symbols; they all seemed to glow faintly with power.

Pitch lowered his scythe and picked up Jacks staff. He held it tenderly as if holding a baby. "The weapon of the elite," Pitch whispered "Is also the beacon to the other seasonal spirits" And with that said, Pitch swung the staff and stabbed the tree symbol. All of the symbols glowed painfully bright, causing all the spirits look away from Jack.

Jack felt as he was burning up. Well, in a way, he _was_. The tattoos that marked him one of the Elite were burning so bright he wouldn't be surprised if he got second degree burn after this. _Show no pain, show no fear, show no pain, and show no fear…. _Jack chanted to himself. He knew that if he screamed, the others would come to find him.But the pain was excruciating, and he knew it wouldn't stop until someone stopped Pitch; Dagur looked like he was enjoyed seeing everyone in pain, Gothel looked bored, and Mor'du was cleaning his axe. Jack quickly looked at the Guardians and knew they wouldn't be able to help while chained; so he did the one thing he could do:

He screamed bloody murder

**Location Unknown **

**? P.O.V**

Three teenagers (Two girls, one boy) looked up into the sky, as if someone was talking to them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go"

The girls quickly flew away while the boy climbed onto a creature and followed them, a screech filling the night sky.

**A/U: I feel like this is a really promising chapter for the story, so comment bellow and tell me what you think! I originally had already posted a chapter, but I decided it was really crappy so I deleted that one and made this one, which I feel a lot better about. But seriously! 2,322words! This took six pages up on Microsoft! If you see anything wrong with the context please tell me. Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Arrival

**A/U: Hello lovelies! I'm really happy with how this fan fiction is turning out, and apparently you do too! I'll try to update when I can, but I can't promise a steady update. Let's get to reviews!**

**SHOUT-OUT TO KIT-USA, MY FIRST BELIEVER! (See what I did there? Oh, you don't? *cough* awkward…)**

**Kit-Usa- I plan to make this fan-fic last for a while, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Sahreah- I'm glad you like it, but I plan to make you love it when I'm finished with you **

**Guest #1- I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT!**

**Guest #2- AND I LOVE YOU RANDOM STRANGER**

**Guest #3- I'm so happy that you favorite/followed it! It made my day, honestly!**

**Guest #4- Don't worry, I'm updating now aren't I? You puppy eyes were too much for me! **

**Guest #5- I SHALL! **

**Guest #6- I AM GLAD THAT THIS IS EPIC! **

**Also! I will be using Older Hiccup from the teaser trailer of How to Train Your Dragon 2, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fabulous characters. They all respectfully belong to either DreamWorks or Disney sadly.**

**Onto the story!**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Jack knew that _they_ knew as soon as the burning light faded away. Apparently Pitch did NOT know this.

He looked at the staff in confusion before it quickly faded into anger. His face turned red and spat "What did you _do?_"

Jack just smirked and said "Can't tell you, it's Top Secret. If it wasn't, I would totally tell you _all_ the Elites darkest secrets"

Dagur snickered under his breath, which resulted in Pitch glowering at him darkly.

He turned back to Jack who was trying his best to not look at the Guardians, who were now in a deep sleep filled with nightmares. "Do you like my new creation Jack? There called Nightmare Chains. The more you struggle, the more powerful nightmares they create. I must say, I am quite curious about what they're dreaming of, aren't you?"

All of a sudden, Jack felt a chill run down his spine. _'They're here'_

All of a sudden a screech that most certainly was _not _human filled the air. Pitch looked alarmed, Mor'du swung his axes, Gothel's hands crackled with energy; Dagur grinned crazily and took out his daggers, whispering under his breath in an ancient language.

"What was that? Tell me! What does that mean?" demanded Pitch. Jack just chuckled and said "It _means_, just you wait until my boyfriend see me tied up like this.

And with that the entrance to the Warren exploded.

When the dirt and smoke cleared, four figures stood in the clearing.

A girl with long blond hair that spilled to the ground stood on the far left. She wore a purple dress that went to the bottom of her knees. She wore a leather chest plate with the symbol of a tiger lily in the middle of it. She had a Shepard crook gripped tightly in her hands that glowed with purple energy. All around her, the flowers seemed to grow brighter, happier, as if greeting an old friend. Her eyes were a lush grass-green, but hardened with the plan of battle.

On the far right of the blonde was a girl with flaming red hair. Literally, the bottom of her hair was on fire, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She had ocean blue eyes with shards of orange in them. She too, wore a dress, except hers was a deep forest green with intricate designs on the edges. It too went to the bottom of her knees. She wore leather boots that met the bottom of her dress. She held her Shepard's crook out in front of her, which blazed with a flame red light that matched the anger in her eyes. Her presence seemed to make the Warren grow hotter by a few degrees. The leaves on trees surrounding her seemed to darken in color while the grass withered around her.

And in the middle of the three was a boy sitting on a dragon; you heard me, a dragon. It was sleek black with toxic green eyes that were in slits. He had gears covering his body helping his rider help fly him. Half of it was real sleek black and looking just as deadly as the rest of his body but the other half was a golden-amber color. He was the Night fury.

The dragon's rider lowered himself from the dragons and stood with the girls. He had dark brown hair that had dozens of tiny braids in it. He wore a brown leather suit and a black leather chest plate that had a couple of buckles and a dragon design on the sleeve that was blood-red. On his legs were several loops that were there for reasons unknown at the moment. His left foot was a prosthetic that looked like a simple design, but actually had millions of tiny gears working on the inside. His dark forest green eyes blazed with anger but his face showed no feeling. He too, had a Shepard's crook that glowed brightly with a golden-amber light that matched the dragon's tail except when he swung it as he walked, it flickered between a flaming sword and how it was at the moment.

The newcomers didn't seem to notice the three spirits behind Pitch or the Guardians asleep on the sidelines, for their attention were fully on Pitch.

Finally the boy took a step forward, looked at Jack, and said "Sorry we're late honey, traffic was hell".

Jack laughed "And what sort-of time do you call this?"

The boy rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Pitch. He quickly did a once over of him and the area. The man was lean and tall, meaning he could be fast, but it will be hard for him to bend certain ways or melt into the crowd. He had sand that was Pitch black, just like their owner. The spirit was guessing that was the nightmare sand that Jack warned him of. He made a mental note to stay clear of it. Since he was a spirit of fear and darkness, he would most likely have power of shadows. He was also most likely more powerful during the night.

The Warren would've been beautiful to him if it wasn't a battle area at the moment. The grass was lush and green; there was a crisp breeze that flowed through the Warren. The flowers seemed even more lively and colorful than they were before, spurting out blues and greens and pinks, making the sky a colorful rainbow. Everything just seemed… more peaceful almost, despite the situation they were in.

That is until he heard _him_.

"Is that you Hiccup? Is my little fish bone here for some more target practice?" Hiccup finally seemed to notice the three figures behind Pitch and Jack, seeing one familiar face sadly. "_Dagur"_ he spat out.

All of a sudden, the air grew harsh and blustery cold. The grass became yellow and the flowers withered away. The leaves became yellow and fell from the trees. Storm clouds gathered up as thunder shook the Warren.

"Hiccup! I didn't know you were alive! We can have _so much fun_ now that you're here". Dagur breathed out.

"Patience, Dagur, you will be able to have your precious play boy soon; I want to know who he is" Pitch mused.

Hiccup stood proudly and said clearly "I am Hiccup Haust, spirit of autumn and storms, protector and warrior of the Moon, first trainer of dragons, and Chief heir of Berk. Now, before we can continue, can you please let go of my boyfriend the snowflake over here, before I whip your ass?"

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I feel good about it, so tell me what you think about it! BY THE WAY! First person to find the Doctor Who quote gets a shout out!**

**QQOTD: Have you read PJO/HOO? There by Rick Riordan and there ****_amazing!_**


End file.
